All Grown Up: The High School & College Years
by Wild Colors
Summary: This story is about the High School Life of Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Dil, and the college life of Angelica. The cover image was drawn by my friend Captain Momo. It's a picture of my OC, Dahlia, and she will be included in the story.


Angelica Charlotte Pickles is eighteen years old, a high school graduate, and is starting her first year of college soon. She was accepted at a college with an excellent fashion program, and will be living in a dorm, that she will be sharing. Drew and Charlotte threw her an extravagant going away party at their house, but they had a hard time keeping their emotions to themselves. Drew kept hugging his daughter. "I'm so proud of you princess," he said. "You've grown into a beautiful young lady." "Make sure you don't forget about us, and visit sometimes," said her mother.

"Oh Mom, Oh Dad," said Angelica, "The school is only an hour away from here. It's not like I'm going overseas to Italy, or France to study, which is where I wanted to go," she said. "Yes. I know dear," said her mother, "but your father wouldn't have been able to handle it, if you left the country."

Dil, now fifteen years old, and a soon to be tenth grader, interrupted them. "Congratulations cuz!" He said. "We all thought you were going to graduate high school with Chuckie. Glad you proved us wrong!"

"WHAT?! Who thought that?!" asked Angelica. "Doesn't matter now. All that matters is you proved us wrong," said Dil, patting her on the back. "And here's a little gift I invented." Dil gave her his invention. Angelica looked at it frowning. "Uh... thanks. What is it?" she asked. "Don't know," replied Dil. "So when you figure it out, let me know," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading over to the refreshments."

A couple of hours into the party, Tommy played a video on a big screen of Angelica's finest moments. The video footage was a compilation from when she was thirteen, up until she graduated. Angelica loved it, because Tommy made her look beautiful and angelic. After it finished playing, everyone clapped, and Drew was wiping his tears with a handkerchief. "Encore," he said softly.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Mom, he's doing it again. Can you do something about him, please?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can't. I feel the same way," Charlotte said, with her eyes watering. Didi walked over towards them, and comforted Charlotte. "It's normal that you feel this way," she said. "I don't know what I'm going to do when it's Tommy and Dil's turn to go off to college."

"Speaking of Tommy, where is he?" asked Angelica, looking around. "I think he's out in the backyard with Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil," replied Didi.

"Okay. Thanks Aunt Didi," Angelica said, as she left her mother and aunt, and went to the backyard. She saw her cousin Tommy, right along with Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil, standing around in a circle. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Hi, Angelica," greeted Tommy. "I hope you like the video I made."

"I did," said Angelica. "You captured me beautifully, although I made it very simple. So what are you guys doing out here?"

"Nothing," said Kimi. "We were only talking. Geez! I'm going to miss you, Angelica," she said.

"It's hard to believe you're going away to college," interjected Lil. "It's going to seem weird without you being here."

"I know what you mean, Lil. I waited for this day to come, and when it does, I feel a little sad," stated Phil.

"I'm going to miss you, too," said Angelica. "It seems like it was only yesterday when I was bossing you babies around, and teasing Chuckie about clowns, and the guy on the oatmeal box."

Everyone laughed, except Chuckie. He remained quiet, not saying anything.

Kimi noticed her brother's silence, and pulled him to the side, leaving the others to chat. "Uh, is something wrong?" asked Kimi. "You don't seem to be very happy," she said.

Chuckie sighed. "I'm fine," he said. "It's just that...I...think...I...might...be...in -"

Stu went out to the backyard. "KIDS! IT'S TIME FOR CAKE!" He yelled.

"We can talk later," Kimi said. "I promise."

"Okay," replied Chuckie, as everyone went inside to eat cake.

* * *

Later that night, Angelica's party was over, and everyone said their goodbyes. Her mother and father had surprised her with a new car, which made Angelica ecstatic. Angelica was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, looking around, and reminiscing. She had removed all the posters from her wall, making them bare, and her room was filled with boxes that she had labeled. The only thing not in the box was her Cynthia doll. She picked Cynthia up, and gave her a hug. "Today is my last day sleeping in this room," she said. "Take care of my room while I'm gone, and take care of mom and dad, too," she said, talking to Cynthia. "You're my best friend." She shed a couple of tears, and went into the living room. She turned on the stereo, and put in a CD that played slow music. "DADDY!" She yelled.

Drew went running to his daughter. "Yes! What is it, princess?" He asked.

"May I have this dance?" responded Angelica.

Drew smiled. "You certainly may, princess," he said to her.

Drew danced with his daughter, and his wife Charlotte, recorded the moment on her cell phone.

"I love you, daddy," said Angelica. "I love you, too," said Drew, hugging her.

* * *

The following morning, Charlotte, and Drew woke up early to watch Angelica leave. Angelica was in her car, ready to go. "This is it, mom, and dad. I'll be leaving now," she said.

"Be careful, and have a safe trip," Charlotte said, leaning on her husband.

"Call us when you get there," said Drew, holding his wife's hand.

"I will, and don't worry," said Angelica, cranking up her car, and turning on the radio. She waved bye to her parents, and slowly started to take off.

Chuckie had also woke up early that morning too, and he ran over to Angelica's house, to see her before she left. He was all out of breath, and tired. He looked up ahead, and saw that she was taking off in her car. "ANGELICA! WAIT! DON'T GO!" He yelled, trying to catch his breath. He tried to run after her, but his body was too tired, and he watched as she faded away from him.

A/N: Hi! This is my first All Grown Up fan fiction story. The beginning was a little rough, but hopefully I will improve as I continue. This story will have some characters from Rocket Power in here as well, but it will not focus on them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
